Time Flies
by Dan Blue
Summary: Romeo and Wendy look back at all the fun and crazy times of their relationship
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a whole year since I published my first fic on this site and I couldn't think of a better time to publish my first fic of 2016.**

Time really does fly; that's a lesson that Wendy had learned a long time ago. What were really years felt like days to her and it was all thanks to one person, her husband, Romeo Conbolt. They had been married for just about two years but she still felt like a newlywed. The two had so many great memories and whenever she looked back on any of them she would smile. The best part though was the fact that the two of them were going to be parents and Wendy was expecting in a few weeks.

Since his wife couldn't go out while she was nine months pregnant Romeo was in charge of going out one jobs and providing for his family. He had been gone for two days and was expected back soon so Wendy decided to make sure the house was nice when he got back. While she was cleaning an old book shelf of theirs she came across a photo album that's spine read "Memories". She slowly pulled out the book and blew off the thin layer of dust that was covering it. Sitting down on the couch, she opened the album and began flipping through the pages; she was so occupied that she didn't hear Romeo come home.

"I'm home," he announced closing the door behind him.

Wendy looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile, "Welcome home; how did the job go?"

"It went fine; what are you looking at?"

"It's just an old photo album I found while I was cleaning," she answered.

Romeo walked over to where his wife was sitting and leaned over her shoulder to get a better look at some of the photos. He smiled warmly as he pointed out one picture in particular. It was one of the two of them saying goodnight to each other but their cloths were stained and their hair was a mess.

"I remember this; it was taken the night of our first date," he pointed out.

She looked over at what picture he was pointing at and smiled, "You're right; I remember that really well. Do you?"

"Of course, how could I forget? I wanted everything to be perfect but everything ended up going completely wrong."

It was a warm summer day in the town of Magnolia and the local guild, Fairy Tail, was abuzz with its usual energy. Inside people were chatting, eating or fighting but there was one wizard who was a nervous wreck. A sixteen year old Romeo Conbolt was pacing around the guild hall waiting for his long time crush, Wendy Marvell, to get back from a job she took with his idol, Natsu. He had wanted to ask her out on a date for weeks but he always backed out at the last minute every time. Deciding that enough was enough, he promised himself that no matter what he was going ask her out as soon as she walked through those doors. No sooner than he finished going through his plan had Wendy and Natsu walked into the guild with smiles on their faces.

When he saw them Romeo started to feel nervous but before the feeling could set in he decided to take action. He slowly started walking toward the two of them and with each step his heart pounded harder and harder against his chest. It didn't take Wendy long to notice him walking toward them and she couldn't help but be happy to see her good friend. The two of them had started talking a couple of years ago after the Grand Magic Games and they had been close ever since.

"Hey Romeo," she greeted when he got closer.

"Hey Wendy," he said with a very noticeable nervousness in his voice.

"Are you okay," she asked concerned about his odd behavior.

Instead of beating around the bush he just came right out and asked her, "Wendy will you go out on a date with me tonight."

It was like time had completely stopped; nothing was moving as he waited for her to answer. Natsu just stood next to her with a shocked look on his face while Wendy was completely red.

"Sure Romeo I'd love to," she answered her face still as red as Erza's hair.

It took all of his self-restraint not to scream for joy at her response, "Great, I'll come by your place around seven," he said trying his best to keep his excitement hidden,

"Sounds good, I'll be ready."

He walked out of the guild while Wendy decided to go to the other girls to see if they had any advice. When she got to them they immediately began telling her things from how she should dress to what she should say to him during the date. The rest of the day went by quickly and soon Wendy found herself sitting on her couch waiting for a knock at her door. Soon enough it came and when she opened her door she was greeted by Romeo who was holding a rose.

"I know it's cliché but my dad made me bring it," he said offering her the flower.

"It's okay; I think it's beautiful," she said taking it.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Were you practicing that line?"

"Yeah"

The two shared a laugh before Romeo took Wendy's hand and led her though the streets of Magnolia. Unknown to the both of them they had four pursuers close behind them.

"Okay, I don't think they saw us," Natsu whispered.

"Good we can't let them know we're following them," Gajeel reminded him.

"Why are you two even doing this?" Lucy asked.

"To make sure Wendy's safe," they answered.

"So why did you bring us along?" Levy questioned.

"So in case they see us we can just tell them we're on a double date with you two."

The two girls just sighed at their boyfriends' over protectiveness.

Romeo decided to take Wendy to a restaurant nothing to fancy but it was nice. During their meal, they told each other funny stories about what happened during some of their jobs making each other laugh while the four on lookers were watching from a distance.

"You're serious; your dad really tried to flirt with the client?" Wendy asked in disbelief.

"Yup, and because of that our pay was docked."

Wendy let out a small laugh while Romeo just continued to smile at her.

"Hang on Wendy, you have a little bit of food on your face," he said leaning over to get it.

When the two older Dragon Slayers saw Romeo start to lean in they decided to stop things before they could go any further. Before they could Natsu bumped into one of the waiters and Gajeel bumped into him causing all three to end up on the floor. A fight soon erupted between the two of them despite the two girls desperate attempts to calm them down. The restaurant was thrown into chaos while everything and everyone one was caught in the cross fire. It didn't take long for the two younger wizards to notice the fighting and Wendy wasn't happy when she realized that it was Natsu and Gajeel causing the trouble. She wasn't one to get angry but since they were trying to spy on her during her date all bets were off. Soon all three Dragon Slayers were causing trouble and by the end all six of them had to pay for the damages.

Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Levy disappeared soon after what happened and Romeo and Wendy were left to walk home in peace. When they got to Wendy's house before she could enter Romeo decided to say something.

"Other than the chaos that happened near the end tonight was nice," Romeo joked

"Yeah it was," she agreed.

"Maybe next time we could go somewhere without those other guys?"

"Yeah, I think that would be better."

"Goodnight Wendy," he said getting ready to leave.

"Goodnight."

She gave him a small peck on the cheek making them both blush like mad. While both of them were saying their good byes the other four were watching from a nearby alley way.

"Okay this is just way to good not to keep," Lucy said as she pulled a camera lacrima from the bag she was carrying

"Click"

 **What do you guys think I'd love some feedback? This shouldn't be more than a few chapters long so even if you guys think it sucks it shouldn't last too long. Anyway leave a review favorite follow and I'll catch you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank Xxx-LunaRina-xxX and Yutu Erduo for their kind worded reviews. I want to thank Teh AWESOME BeastMODE6 for following and I want to thank NinaSkyLove for following and favoriting .**

The position the two were in, having no one but themselves was perfect in Romeo's mind. He couldn't think of a better place to be at that moment; he honestly thought that his life was perfect and others tended to agree with him. He turned his head slightly to get a better look at Wendy, who had her head against his chest and legs sprawled across the couch. She was so beautiful in his eyes and he promised himself that he would do whatever it took keep her and their child safe. She stirred slightly, placing one of her hands on her stomach she took Romeo's with the other and guided there as well.

"The baby's kicking a lot today," she said smiling at her husband.

"Well we know one thing it's going to be a fighter just like us," he stated proudly.

"I'm getting tired of calling our unborn child an it."

"I know but you're the one who wanted to be surprised remember? If you listened to me we could have had Bickslow tell us what it was with those soul seeing eyes of his."

"I know but it's better if the gender is a surprise."

"Then stop worrying about it," he said giving her a kiss on the head, "besides we'll find out in a few weeks anyway."

"You're right; I should just take my mind off it."

"I think I know just how you can do that."

He moved from his position much to his wife's displeasure and reached to the album that they put on the table.

"We haven't really gone through this thing together in a while so how about we see what else is in here."

Silently agreeing Wendy sat up as Romeo began flipping through the pages. While they were going through the pages Wendy noticed that as they got further and further the pictures of them were changing. They went from kids to teenagers to finally the young adults they were now. Romeo suddenly stopped flipping through the pages a smiled warmly at a picture. Wendy took a closer look and saw a picture of the two of them hugging in South Gate Park but Romeo was covered in scratches and bruises.

"That was one of the happiest days of my life," Wendy said smiling.

"Yeah and it was one of the most painful days of mine."

Wendy had left on a job with Lucy and Levy so they could have as they put it a girls' day out. Sitting at a table alone, Romeo who was now twenty six was waiting for someone but it wasn't Wendy. He was actually waiting for her exceed companion Carla so that he could talk to her. When she flew into the guild and landed on the bar, Romeo got up and walked over to her. While he moved he noticed the ever growing distain on Carla's face. Even though he and Wendy had been dating for nearly a decade she still held a grudge against him but she secretly knew that there was no one better for her.

"Hey Carla," Romeo greeted getting up to the bar.

"What do you want Conbolt," she asked coldly.

"What makes you think I want something?"

She shot him a glare and extended her claws making him cringe slightly in fear, "Okay fine, you along with two others are the closest things Wendy has to a family and since you're the least scary I figured I'd ask you for it first."

"Ask me for what?"

"Your blessing"

"What do you need my blessing for?"

"Carla I want to ask Wendy to marry me; please tell me I have your approval."

For what seemed like an eternity; Romeo stood there waiting for her answer. In the next instant Carla was scratching up his face with her claws causing the young man to scream in pure agony. The entire guild for a brief moment to see what was happening before they all went back to their own business. When Romeo finally got back to his senses he just stared at Carla completely dumbfounded.

"Was that your extreme way of saying no?"

"On the contrary Conbolt; you have my full support."

"Really, that's great but why did you scratch my face up."

"I just needed to get all my frustration out before you two actually got engaged."

Romeo just gave her a flat look as she went on, "By the way who are the other two you were planning to ask?"

As if they were on cue both, Natsu and Gajeel came into the guild with their two kids holding onto their hands. Both of them had gotten married to their respective girlfriends about five years and they both had kids a couple of years afterward. Natsu and Lucy had a daughter named Kaen who took after her mother when it came to looks but still inherited her father's salmon colored hair. Gajeel and Levy had a son named Tetsu who seemed more like his quite mother than his loud and boisterous father. Both of them had gotten noticeably more mature since they became parents but they still had a tendency to get into stupid fights about stupid things. Romeo was hopping that since the two Dragon Slayers had gotten more mature over the years that they wouldn't kill him for asking Wendy to marry him.

"Well here goes nothing," he whispers to himself, "Hey Natsu Gajeel, can I talk to you for a second?"

Wendy had just gotten back from her job with Levy and Lucy when she was handed a note from the woman who worked at Fairy Hills.

 _Dear Wendy,_

 _I hope that your job went well and that you're alright. Listen, if you're not too tired come by South Gate Park; I have something really important to talk to you about._

 _Love,_

 _Romeo_

Not knowing what else to do, Wendy simply bowed to the woman and stated walking to South Gate Park. She had no idea what he was planning and she was a little worried at that fact; however, her doubts quickly faded when she saw him. As she moved closer she began to notice bruises and scratches on him and she quickly broke out into a sprint.

"Romeo what happened?" she asked when she got to him.

"I just got into a little fight that's all," he answered trying not to show his obvious pain.

"A little fight, you're covered in bruises," she exclaimed, "Who did this to you?"

"Well…"

It didn't take Wendy long to connect the dots. From the scratches to the bruises to the suspicious burn mark on his fore arm, Wendy had no doubt about whom the culprits were, "It was Natsu Gajeel and Carla wasn't it?"

He just looked at her amazed, "You figured that out really quickly; remind me never to try hiding something from you."

"When I get my hands on those three…"

"Wendy calm down. I let them do this to me; it was the only way I could get what I needed from them," he told her.

"What's so important that you'd let them beat you up for it?"

"You"

"I don't understand."

"Wendy, I love you so much; you are kindest, gentlest most beautiful girl in the world. When I'm with you I feel like I can do anything; so I need to ask," He got down on one knee and pulled out a small box; when he opened it the ring that was inside immediately made Wendy start tearing up, "Wendy Marvell, I want to spend the rest of my life with you; will you marry me?"

She didn't know what to think but one word immediately came to mind, "Yes"

Slipping the ring onto her finger, Romeo stood up and Wendy's arms instantly wrapped around him in a tight hug. He cringed since she was putting pressure on some of his bruises but his feeling of pain was dulled by his pure joy at that moment. The two kissed unaware of the two spectators. Natsu and Gajeel had left the kids with Lucy and Levy while they decided to spy on the newly engaged couple.

"I'll kill that guy if he even thinks about hurting Wendy," Gajeel stated with a menacing looking fist.

"I'll help you with that but right now let's just be happy for them," Natsu said putting a hand on his shoulder.

When Romeo and Wendy stopped kissing Natsu took the opportunity to take out the camera lacrima that he brought with them, "Okay, perfect time to get a picture."

"Flame Brain, why'd you even bring that thing?"

"Because Lucy would kill me if I didn't get a picture of this."

"Click"

 **That's the end of this chapter. The next one should be the last one and it'll be very eventful so look forward to that. Until then favorite follow review and I'll catch you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank the guest for the nice review and all of you guys who read this little project of mine. Also I'm sorry for taking a month; I've been swamped lately.**

While the two of them were recalling days gone by; Wendy began to feel a strange pressure. Figuring that it was nothing, Wendy tried to stand but immediately stopped moving when she started to feel pain. Romeo noticed instantly and grew concerned for his wife.

"Wendy, are you okay; what's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

"Remember how you said we'd find out what the baby was in a few weeks," she asked jokingly; even though her pain still showed.

"Yeah"

"Well, it seems like we're going to find out a little sooner than expected."

"You mean right now?" he stuttered.

She simply nodded and Romeo sprang into action, "Come on we have to get to the hospital."

Natsu and Gajeel came barging into the hospital followed by their respective families along with Happy and Carla. A messenger from the hospital came to the guild and as soon as the words "Wendy Conbolt is in labor" left her mouth both older Dragon Slayers were out the door. After being told they could not see Wendy and many failed attempts at calming them down Lucy and Levy were able to get their respective husbands to sit down. Kaen and Tetsu looked at their fathers surprised and confused at their behavior. Even though the children have seen their fathers act protective; it was never to the extent they were seeing now

"Mommy, why are daddy and uncle Gajeel acting so weird," Kaen asked turning toward her mother.

"Yeah, daddy is acting crazier than he usually does," Tetsu added.

The two older women gave each other a look and had a small laugh, "If you two think this is bad you should have seen them at your Aunt Wendy's wedding; that was a real fiasco."

"Fi-what," Kaen said confused.

"Never mind, just know your dad and uncle acted even crazier than they are now."

"Can you tell us about it mom?"

"Yeah Aunt Lucy can you?"

Lucy turned toward Levy again and after one more shared look she began the story, "Okay kids, now it was back when you two were still babies about two years ago."

It a big day in the town of Magnolia and even though it was half empty the Fairy Tail guild hall was as energetic as ever. It was a day three months in the making; it was the day that Romeo and Wendy were going to get married. When the guild first found out the two were engaged the two of them could not get a moment of peace. Where ever they went their fellow guild members would follow them while giving them suggestions on what to do for the wedding. Eventually the chaos died down to a point where the couple could actually think and get things done.

Wendy had decided to make her best friend, Chelia her maid of honor while the other Fairy Tail girls served as regular bridesmaids. Getting help from Lucy and Levy, Wendy spent weeks picking out the flowers, finding the prefect dress and planning out every other detail. Everything on Wendy's end of the planning was going rather smoothly but the same could not be said for Romeo. He made Natsu his best man since he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't and some of the others Romeo made groomsmen. Though out the entire planning process Natsu and Gajeel were looking over Romeo's shoulder making sure that he didn't do anything that would ruin the wedding.

Now that the ceremony itself was only a few hours away everyone was making last minute preparations; half the guild was at Kardia Cathedral making sure everything was in order while the other members were at the guild hall setting up for the eventual reception. On the surface things were running smoothly but the bride and groom were having their own problems.

Wendy, who was currently at Fairy Hills with other girls involved with the wedding, was currently experiencing her pre-wedding panic attack and her friends were all trying to calm her down.

"What if something goes wrong? What if I trip like I always do or what if…," she continued to list things that could happen and the rest of the girls just continued to look at her.

Lucy calmly walked up to the panicking Dragon Slayer and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Wendy you have to calm down nothing is going to go wrong; everything is going to be fine."

Wendy took a deep breath and after a few seconds smiled at her longtime friend, "You're right Lucy I'm getting all worked up over nothing. This is going to be the best day of my life I should be happy not anxious.

"That's the sprit, be positive."

Meanwhile Romeo was with Natsu and Gajeel in one of the back rooms of the cathedral suffering though a similar crisis. He was pacing around the small room and the other two men growing increasingly annoyed with each one of Romeo's steps.

"Maybe we rushed this; we should have waited longer," Romeo said getting more and more nervous.

Getting tired of watching, Natsu walked right up to Romeo and punched him strait in the jaw sending him to the floor, "Romeo just shut up. You and Wendy have been going out for ten years and you think you rushed it? Listen, you care about Wendy right?"

Romeo looked up while rubbing the spot where Natsu punched him, "More than anything."

"Then you're going to be fine, just calm down." Natsu said helping the young man up.

"Thanks Natsu"

As the ceremony began Romeo's nervousness returned but immediately vanished again when he saw Wendy. He always thought she was beautiful but as she walked down the aisle the world stopped and he could only focus on her. The ceremony fast and before anyone knew it the couple was getting ready to say their vows.

"Romeo Conbolt, I love you so much. These past ten years have been the happiest of my life and I wouldn't trade them for anything. I promise that I'll always love you no matter what and I know we'll have a great life together."

"Wendy Marvell, you're the love of my life and I can't imagine spending my time with any other girl. I've always thought that everything happened for a reason and even though the seven years you and everyone else were gone were the darkest years of my life; I'm glad they happened. Because if they didn't I couldn't be here with you right now and now that I am I promise that I'll always be right by your side forever."

"Do you Wendy Marvell take Romeo Conbolt to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked once he was sure that both were done.

"I do."

"Do you Romeo Conbolt take Wendy Marvell to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride."

Before Romeo could even move there was a loud shout the echoed through the building, "Romeo I swear if you get any closer to her I'll burn you to a pile of ashes," Natsu screamed.

Deciding he didn't care about Natsu's threat, Romeo leaned in and kissed Wendy who gladly returned it. In the next instant Romeo picked up his bride and stated running toward the guild with Natsu and Gajeel close behind them.

"That sounds funny," Kaen said smiling.

"Trust me sweetie it really wasn't."

Just as Lucy finished the story Romeo came into the waiting room and was immediately confronted by Natsu and Gajeel, "How's Wendy; is she okay?" Natsu asked franticly.

"She's fine and the babies are too," Romeo said happily.

Lucy and Levy stood up from their seats and they were both wondering the same thing, "Romeo did you say babies as in more than one?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, Wendy had twins, a boy and a girl."

The two women stated hugging him and congratulating him along with Natsu and Gajeel. After a few minutes Romeo led them to Wendy's room where she was holding two infants wrapped in cloth.

"Hey Wendy, how're you feeling," Levy asked calmly.

"A little tire but I'm fine," Wendy answered, "Come over here you guys."

The group slowly walked over to her and Wendy handed one of the kids to Lucy and the other to Levy, "The boy's name is Sora and the girl is named Furea."

"They're adorable," Levy commented.

"And they look nothing like their dad either," Gajeel added.

"Hey, that's not funny," Romeo said annoyed at the comment.

After a while of fawning over the two babies a nurse came into the room, "Sorry to cut this short but we have to get these two to the nursery."

"Okay, but can we get one picture first?" Wendy pleaded.

"I don't see why not."

After handing Furea back to Wendy, Lucy handed the nurse her camera lacrima as everyone got into position. Once the babies were back in the arms of their parents the nurse took the picture.

"Click"

 **Again sorry for taking a month but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please review favorite and follow and I'll catch you guys next time.**


End file.
